wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wickedplay Wikia F
Welcome to this page! This is a few things you might be wondering about in wicked. If they are not all here, feel -free to ask your own question. (Find out how to here.) But below are the answers to the questions you might be wondering about. Having to do both with this wiki, as well as wicked itself. When to delete edits If you find a page with an edit you don't agree with, you will proably want to delete. Before you do, ask yourself if it should be reverted. If the edit is 'troll' edit, with clear vandalism, of course revert and tell an admin. But there are other edits, these are not really troll edits, but ones you don't agree with. Maybe it said something that you don't think is true, just something that you understood differently. Such as if you think The Wizard was evil, but someone added that he wasn't good or evil. When you see an edit like that, or any edit that you disagree with, you will, again, probably want to change it. Instead, make contact the user on his or her message wall, and ask them about why they put the edit there, and if they really think that, for our example, The Wizard wasn't good or evil. Ask kindly and respectfully, and say the reasons why you think The Wizard was evil. Try to agree on something to do with the page. If you don't want to contact the user directly, ask on the talk page for the page. If you are an older user, and a newer comes along, and you want to revert his or her edits just for that reason, don't. You were a new user once, everybody was. New users often make great edits, and our just as good editors as older users, The same applies with users with accounts and users without accounts. FanFiction You might be tempted to write a fanfiction that you have been thinking about for a long time, and think this place is pereact. This isn't a fanfiction wiki, and shouldn't have pages that are fanfictions. If might add confusian for readers about what is based on facts from the play, and what is just a fanficiton a user is writing. Even if you clearly state it as FanFiction, this is not the place for it. Lots off different topics---like wikipedita style pages, alongside fanfiction and roleplaying--tend to make at least one of these topics, or more, inactive. And this often is bad for the whole wiki. For fanfictions, go to fanfiction.net or a wikia like Wicked FanFiction wiki that is made for fanfictions. If you write fanficitons a lot, definitly go for one of those websites, but if you have one fanfiction that want to post here, you can. It would be better if you posted it on a different website, but making a blog or sub-page that has the content of your fanfiction, you do that. You can also put fanfictions on your userpage, but that might not be a good idea, as it will take up a lot of room. Keep in mind that not everyone who edits on a wiki meant for canon facts will be intrested in reading a fanfiction, if not many people read your fanfiction, that doesn't mean that is it not good. It is probably very good, just there are not many fanfiction readers on this sort of website. Inserting False Infomation This wiki is meant just meant for facts, and not speculation. So don't add that a character is a certion age unless you get proof. The characters were collage students, and about seventeen or eighteen. We know that Elphaba was older then Nessa, but we don't know by how much. Elphaba, therefore, could have been a little older then seventeen or eighteen, but Nessa could have gone early. Also, there are siblings are aren't twins but are, at least for part of the year, the same age. In the book, Elphaba was three years older then Nessa, but that has never been said in the play. Also, please don't add that a character is the 'best' character. There is no best and worst, everyone has there own opinion. Adding on Fiyero's page that he is the best character is not a fact or correct infomation. You can put on your profile which characters are best an worst, you can even make a blog or sub-page about it, but putting it on a fact page isn't a good idea. It is also just as bad as inserting false infomagtion if you put in a page things that happened in the book. The Wicked play was based of the book, but they are different in many ways. In the book, Elphaba and Nessrose and a brother named Shell, he wasn't in the play. Therefore, putting him on Elphaba and Nessarose's pages as 'family' would be false. And creating a page about him would count as an off-topic page. Only create pages about characters and such in the play. More Then One Account Can I only have one account or IP address on this wiki? Your IP address changes often, and once it it changes, you can't go back and change it. If you edit without an account, this is going to happen at some point or another, and that is fine. As for creating a new account, wikia allows users to create as many accounts as they want, as long as they use them well--like not to violate a ban or vote twice on polls. However, wikia has said that local wikis might have different policies about more then one account. Here, we allow you to have more then one account, but suggest otherwise. If you have a lot of accounts, you might not remember the password to your main account, and you might be inactive with one or more accounts, which takes away the use of one, kind of. If you want to make a bunch and accounts to edit here with, then go ahead and do so, that is perfactly fine. But unless you want to use them for a very importent reason, it probably isn't worth while. However, you can never make another account to violate a ban. And you can have an account where, you make lots of good and helpful edits, and a troll account where you spam the wiki. Both accounts will be blocked if you do this. If you make more then one account to edit with here, make sure users know they are your accounts, link to them on your profiles. What if I forget my password, then can I make a new account? If you forgot your password, then you can make new account, if you want. However, you don't have too. If you have confirmed your email address, then click 'forgot my password' which is near where you log yourself in. Then, wikia will send you a new password that you can use, before you change your password. If you don't get emails from wikia, you might be able to confirm your email, and then follow the same steps to be able to use the same account. If you don't have an email address, and don't want to/aren't allowed to make one, or if you just simply don't want to use an email address for wikia, then you can make a new account to edit with here, thought be awhere the same might not apply for other wikis you edit on. If you end up having to make a new account, try to make sure that can remember you new password. One thing is too make sure it isn't too complex. Some people like using complex passwords as they will be harder for others to find out, but making your password a series of random letters and numbers might cause you too forget it. Make it something complex enough that someone would have trouble hacking it, but not to complex that you might foget it. Write your password down somewhere--in a notebook that no one would guess you would write it in. Books just for online passwords people would know check. Another thing you can do, as long as your computer or moble device in password protected, leave yourself logged into wikia, even when you are offline. I was blocked, should I make a new account? No. If you were blocked on this wiki, creating a new account would be violating our polices. You were blocked because you broke our rules, and were causing trouble for the wiki--there is no reason why we should think you would act differently with a new account. What likely will happen is your new account will be infinitly blocked, and your old account's ban will be increased, though not to infinite, and you may or may not lose access to editing your message wall. Everyone says that, if you were blocked, the best thing to do is wait out the block. This is the thing to do, even if you were blocked for a long time waiting out the block is the best to do. And once you return--if you choose to return after your block has ended--follow our policies and you won't get blocked again. If you were blocked forever, or if you just simply don't want to wait out your can, creating another account won't do you any good. Trying to reason with the admin who blocked you is better choice. If you didn't really do anything all that bad, or the policies you broke couldn't be done on message walls, you will probably keep the ability to edit your own message wall (However, this can be changed, and will be if you start leaving messages on your wall that target other users, or if you spam your message wall). If you can edit your message wall leave a message with the name of the admin you want to contact in the title. (Targeting other users does not apply to this) If you are respectful, and leave good reasons, your ban might be shortended or removed. Otherwise, contact the admin who blocked you or another admin on this wikia on there wall on Community Central. Never bring local problems to any other wikias, other then Communtiy Central. Category:Wikia help